I See Dead People
by Ninjirate
Summary: Fem!Naru. Naruko gains a bloodline limit that allows her to see the ghost and bring them back to life for short pieces of time. What happens when she falls for a ghost of a certain Uchiha? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is Rockin' Princess. Yeah I'm a big Obito fan and this story just popped into my head one day and I decided to write it along with another story I'm working on. So I hope you like it and remember to review so I know my work is worth the effort.**

Kyuubi was on a rampage through the village. No one was able to scratch it let alone stop the great bijuu from destroying Konoha.

"Keep it at bay!"Yelled out a masked Jonin as he tried to hold off the demon until his sensei came to stop it with some plan he reassured him would work.

Suddenly Gamabunta appeared jumping over everyone's head in front of the greatest of the bijuu. On top of his head was none other than the great Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. He gave a sad look at the small bundle that was his newborn daughter. '_I'm sorry Naruko. But I couldn't bear to ask someone to do something that I couldn't have done myself. I wish_ _could have seen you grow up' _And with that he did the hand seals he practiced and sealed the Kyuubi into his one and only daughter.

Everyone cheered when they saw the demon disappear, but soon stopped when they saw their leader fall of Gamabunta's head and remained still with a deathly stillness. Kakashi walked up to his sensei's body and heard a crying of a baby. Leaning over the dead body he saw a baby girl wrapped in an orange blanket with a note attached to it addressing it to Sarutobi.

He quickly searched for the Sandaime, who was inspecting the damage of the village, with the child in his arms. Once Kakashi found him he said "Sandaime-sama, I found this child in the arms of Minato- sensei. There is a note attached to her blanket addressed to you."

"Thank you Kakashi." Sarutobi said and took the note and reading it.

_Dear Sarutobi,_

_If you are reading this, I'm dead. I had to seal the Kyuubi into my only daughter, Naruko. Please do not think of her as a demon, but as a hero. I don't have much time but have her go under my wife Kushina's last name until she reaches chunin so I know she'll be able to protect herself from the my enemies. I am sorry to say but Kushina died in child birth. Naruko is to know of her mother when she becomes chunin or unlocks her bloodline. The details on her bloodline are sealed in the bottom of this letter in a scroll. Please keep her safe._

_Yours truly,_

_Minato Namikaze. _

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he read the scroll_._ '_I told you Minato to let me do the sealing.' _Sarutobi thought as he took the sleeping Naruko from Kakashi. "Thank you Kakashi." Sarutobi said. "Can you please help the others gather up the wounded? I have to go to a council meeting to discuss what has happened"

"Hai Hokage- sama" Kakashi said as he went to go assist the others in cleaning up the battle field

In the council room everyone was in an uproar.

"The demon should die!" shouted one of the council men.

"That's enough!" Shouted Sarutobi. "This child is not the demon, just the jailor of the demon. Not only that, but she is the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I will not have an innocent child be killed."

"But Hokage- Sama, it's not a child it's a heartless demon." Shouted another random council man. There were several nods in agreement and disagreement in the room.

"I have a question for you." Said the Hokage. "Did you trust Minato when he was alive?"

There were several nods and he continued. "Then why do you doubt the fact that what he said about his daughter was true."

Some of the councilmen bowed their head in shame.

"I am going to make a law stating that it is forbidden for anyone to mention that Naruko is the demon container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sarutobi said. "Anyone who beaks this law will be severely punished. I want to give Naruko a chance at a normal childhood."

Once the meeting was over Sarutobi took Naruko to his house since the orphanages were full right now. '_I tried Minato, I tried. Hopefully they will see Naruko as the child she really is.'_

**Well I hope you like it. And remember that this is an ObitoFem! Naru pairing. So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back. Well I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would be in the manga.**

-Six years later-

Naruko ran for her life. Today was October 10th and the villagers had started their annual demon hunt. Now you're probably wondering why a group of drunken villagers were attacking a harmless six year old girl. It has been six years since the sealing of the kyuubi and Naruko was the container.

So now Naruko was running for her life. _'Why does everyone hate me so much?' _ Naruko thought sadly as she ran.

"DIE DEMON!" One of the villagers thought as he through a broken beer bottle at her.

She fell once the bottle hit her. The mob took advantage of this and started the beating. As the onslaught of attacks continued, Naruko felt a burning sensation in her eyes and suddenly a stabbing feeling. _'What's happening? It feels like someone is pulling my eyes out' _Naruko thought before she passed out from the pain and blood loss.

-The next day-

"Hey are you okay?" asked a man with spiky blonde hair and white robes.

Naruko woke up at the sound of the stranger's voice thinking it was someone going to attack her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You can see me?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah I can see you. You're standing right in front of me." She said looking at the guy like he was crazy. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I'm… dead." The man said nervously. "I'm a ghost."

Naruko burst out laughing thinking the guy was kidding.

"I'm not lying." He said in a voice said in a stern voice.

She stopped. "Then how can I see you?" she asked. "I'm not dead too am I?"

"Well you're not dead." The man said "And I have no idea how you can see me… Wait…. What's your name?"

Naruko shifted nervously; every time she told someone her name they would either glare or shouted mean things at her. "Um… Uzumaki Naruko."

The man's eyes widened and Naruko looked down and prepared herself for him to start beating her or shouting for her to go away. She was surprised when the man smiled at her. "Well Naruko. I think you 

should talk to the Hokage. I think he'll tell you everything you need to know. I need to go talk to someone so I can't go with you." An with that he walked off.

"Wait!"She shouted. "What's your name?"

"Namikaze Minato." The man said. "Don't worry, we'll meet again soon." And with that he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruko ran to the Hokage building to explain what happened.

"Oji-San!" Naruko yelled getting the old Hokage's attention.

"Hello Naruko." Sarutobi greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Um… well I woke up in the woods this morning and met this guy that claimed to be a ghost." Naruko said recalling what happened a few minutes ago. "He had spiky blond hair and he wore a white cloak with flames on the bottom."

Sarutobi paled at the description of the man. "What did he call himself?" Sarutobi asked trying to confirm his suspicions.

"Namikaze… Minato." Naruko said recalling the guy's name.

"Naruko if what you say is true then a believe you have unlocked your bloodline." Sarutobi said getting over the fact that she met the ghost of the previous Hokage.

"I have a bloodline?!" She shouted.

"Yes." He said. "Your mother had a bloodline that allowed her to see and talk to ghost and summon them whenever she needed with their permission. The clan was destroyed out of fear of their power but she escaped and fled to Konoha."

"Cool!" Naruko said. "What was my mom's name?"

"Here is a scroll explaining everything about her clan and bloodline. I know you'll want to know about your father too but I am forbidden to do so until you reach chunin."

Naruko had a sad look in her eye for not being able to know who her father was until later but smothered it when Sarutobi handed her the scroll from her mother.

She quickly ran home to her apartment to go read it.

**I hope you liked it and I know it was a little rushed but I have stuff to do with my mom so I had to write quickly.** **So please review and tell me how I did.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back. School has been canceled right now for all the fires started by an arsonist with a sick sense of humor and my dad's working himself to the ground repairing fire trucks until 2 in the morning …so yeah. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruko ran home as fast as possible so she could read the scroll the Sandaime gave her eager to know who her mother was. Once she got to her apartment, she rushed inside and locked the door not minding the mess the villagers left her apartment from the late night attack from last _night_.

She sat down on her old tattered couch she had that now had several cuts in it. She opened the scroll it read:

_Naruko, _

_If you're reading this you have either activated your bloodline or have become chunin (Hopefully it's your bloodline). My name is Uzumaki Kushina. _

_The Uzumaki clan was a small clan and that lived in whirlpool country. They had a bloodline that allowed them to see the dead. Wanting to make something of this sight they found a way to bring them back to life for short amounts of time for battles or anything they wanted to if the spirit allowed them to._

_As time progressed, some clansman wanted to permanently bring a soul back to life. After years of modifications to the bloodline seal they succeeded, but it only worked once. Many would bring back the soul of a lost loved one or a soul they fell in love with. You will learn how to do this the clan jutsu sealed in the bottom of this scroll._

_Some people in the other clans despised the Uzumaki clan for their ability and sought to destroy the clan and soon started a war with them. To preserve the clan me with several other members were sent to different countries in case something happened. On the way to Konoha we were attacked by the rival clans. I was the only known survivor. _

_I hope that explains everything you need to know. I don't have much time left so this is where I have to leave you. I love you very much Naruko don't ever forget that._

_Your loving mother,_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruko burst into tears. She finally knew her mother was and that she really was loved. She found the seal on the seal and unsealed it. There were twenty scrolls categorized by rank. Naruko's eyes widened the size of dinner plates when she saw the amount of scrolls there were.

Naruko took one of the scrolls and put the rest of back into the scroll and put it under a loose floorboard she kept all her valuable stuff to keep away from the villagers that might want to break or steal them.

She then took the scroll she kept and started to read it. Summoning Jutsu: Dead Soul Rebirth. It was the jutsu her mom talked about. It was C-ranked so she didn't see any problems with it except, _'I don't have any ghosts to summon.'_ Naruko thought _'I guess I could go find some.'_

Naruko then left her apartment in search of the ghost she saw earlier this morning.

-2 hours later-

"Ugh. Why can't I find him?" Naruko thought out loud as she took a break in one of the training field. She looked towards a huge stone in the middle of the field and saw a man with huge gravity defying hair walking away with a sad look in his eye.

"Isn't that the memorial stone?" Naruko asked to no one in particular. She walked up to it thinking of her mother. As she looked up from the stone, she saw a boy with black hair and orange goggles looking towards the man that left.

"Hey" Naruko said to the boy. But he ignored her, not even bothering turning around. She was used to being ignored, but usually they would look at her first before walking away. "Hey you. Kid with the weird glasses."

He finally turned around with wide eyes. "Y-you c-can s-see m-me?"

"Yeah." Naruko said with a 'you're an idiot' tone. Until she remembered her bloodline. "Wait. You're a ghost aren't you?"

"Yeah," The kid said. "I've been dead for 8 years. (Random amount of years. I honestly have no idea how long he's been dead.) How can you see me?"

"I have a bloodline that allows me to see the dead." Naruko said. "But I can't tell the different between ghosts and living people. So who are you?"

"I'm Obito." The kid answered. "I died during the Iwa wars saving my friend from a boulder falling on him. He lost his eye earlier on so I gave him my one good eye to replace it since it had the sharingan in it."

"Wow. That was really brave of you to do that." Naruko complimented.

"Thanks." Obito said. "Well I need to go. I'll see you around.

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise." Obito said before disappearing.

**I hope you liked it. And to anyone in the middle of all this, good luck and stay safe. Hopefully they catch the SOB who did this.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my teachers assigned three summer reading books that I've been working on along with a case of writers black. So please forgive me and review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters (Except My OCS) in this story belong Kishimoto. I only own Naruko's bloodline and this plot nothing else.**

Six years pasted since Naruko last saw Obito. Through those years she trained her bloodline and had several spirits that were willing to help. One was a man named Hizashi who was killed nine years ago, but he wouldn't tell her why.

As for Minato, he became almost a father figure to her and helped her train. When she asked how he knew about the Spirit Eyes bloodline, he just said he knew someone with the bloodline and would quickly change the subject.

With Minato's help Naruko excelled in her studies but on all her test she found that her answers were change quickly putting her at the bottom of the class. The only person that ever showed they cared about her is the Sandaime, Iruka- sensei, and Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku's.

Today was the day of the genin exams. Naruko was a bundle of nerves about what would happen.

"Relax squirt." Minato said as he appeared next to her making her jump in her seat. "All it is, is a simple academy jutsu and you'll be home free."

"I know that." Naruko whispered as to not draw attention to herself, as she looked at Sakura as she came out with her head band holding back her long hair back. "But something's telling me things are going to go wrong and the way Mizuki- sensei keeps looking at me isn't helping at all."

"Just do the shadow clone jutsu instead of the clone jutsu and you'll be fine."

"I know, I know."

Then Iruka came out and called Naruko into the examinations room.

"Alright Naruko you need to create at least three clones to pass." Iruka said as he took his seat next to Mizuki at the examination table.

"I s it okay if I use a different clone jutsu?" Naruko asked as she got ready to do the shadow clone jutsu.

"It depends on if you can make three of them. But sure go on ahead and do whatever it takes to make three clones."

"Alright here goes." Naruko said form a cross with her index and middle fingers. "Shadow Lone Jutsu."

Six Naruko replicas appeared and Mizuki and Iruka's jaws hit the floor. Mizuki got up spluttering like a fish. "Ho- how d-did you know th- that ju- jutsu?!"

"I have my mom's jutsu scroll. That jutsu was one of the ones on it." Naruko said in a matter- of- fact voice.

"Y- You can't pass." Mizuki said regaining himself. "You were supposed to do the regular clone jutsu you're not supposed to know that technique!" He said.

"Well I do and you said I could use whatever clone technique to pass." Naruko said. "Now do I pass?"

"Yes." Iruka said handing her a headband. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Iruka- sensei!" Naruko said.

"Remember to come here in two days for team assignments!" Iruka called put as Naruko bolted out the door with a grin on her face.

**Once again, sorry for not updating in a long time. Now press the purple button and review on how I did with this chapter.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
